


A chilly day

by Pens_a_writing



Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_a_writing/pseuds/Pens_a_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of winter and it's snowing. Rachael and Neil take the opportunity to enjoy a little cuddle time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chilly day

 

 

Disclaimer- I don’t own any of the Harvest Moon games or the characters.

 ---

 

                It was winter at Echo farm and Rachael was feeling every degree below zero, but she still had animals to take of. She donned her thickest jacket and her warmest pants to milk her cows and collect eggs from her chickens.

                She was shivering as she walked back to the house with the products. She glanced down at her frozen hands to see the wedding ring on her finger. Just by looking at the ring she felt her heart warm.

                It was a simple gold band but it had an amethyst with rubies surrounding it in the center. She giggled as she opened the door into her house.

                “Mmm, Rachael, close the door. It’s cold outside.” Her husband called from the bed. Rachael closed the door as requested and walked over to the bed. She gave the man in their bed a kiss on the forehead before walking over to the kitchen and putting the food up.

                She heard rustling coming from the bedroom so she peeked out the kitchen door. Blearily running his eyes, Neil gazed at his wife in confusion. As Neil woke up more he looked around to try and find a shirt. When he found his jacket instead, he shrugged but put it on.

                He trudged over the cold floor into the kitchen as he helped put the eggs and milk in the fridge. When the couple was done, Neil hugged Rachael

                Or at least he tried to. He jerked back the second his hand touched Rachael’s jacket.

                “Your freezing!” he exclaimed as he stuck is hands in his pocket. Rachael smiled and gently kissed him on the lips.

                “Yes Neil, it is freezing out there. By the way your shop won’t be opening today, it’s snowing.” Rachael told him.

                Neil glared at her for a minute before going back into the bedroom. When he came back out he was wearing his normal clothes. He guided Rachael to the couch and made her sit down.

 “I will be right back. Don’t move.” At Rachael’s nod he walked out into the snow. When he returned to the house he was weighed down by an armload of firewood. When Rachael started to stand and help, Neil glared at here.

“Sit. Down. We are not doing anything today. We are going to sit by the fire and cuddle the day away.” By the time he was done talking his face was bright red.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stay. But if we are going to cuddle, can you read me a book? It’s been a while since you read to me.” Neil nodded as he set the wood in the fire to start it.

When Neil started the fire he walked over to the bookcase and grabbed Rachael’s favorite book. He walked back to the couch and Rachael sat up to let him sit down. When Neil got situated, Rachael laid back down with her head in his lap. Neil rolled his eyes and opened the book.

\---

“Once upon a time in a realm far away from ours, there lived a beautiful princess. Now in this realm the royalty was donned with gorgeous wing, but alas, they could not see them. They had to rely on others to tell them how pretty they were.

Now the princess of the land was a very nervous princess and very self-conscious. She locked herself in her tower at the very back of the castle where no one could see her.

The villagers loved her very much and tried there hardest to bring here out. But the princess did not budge. Inside the castle the princess practiced magic and eventually found a spell for everlasting life.

A hundred years had passed since then and the princess had only become a rumor, but the castle still stood. A young villager had heard of the rumor but he had also heard that plants to save his dying mother were in the castle as well.

He journeyed throughout the castle until he came to the tower. He wrenched open the tower door and walked in. He climbed and climbed the spiral staircase until he arrived at the top. In front of him was a large door with a glowing design.

He stared at it for a moment before grabbing the handle and gently pushed the door open. He peeked inside and gasped in surprise. On a huge bed there was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Her golden hair fell over her delicate eyes as her chest rose and fell with tiny breaths. But that was not all, sprouting from her back were two butterfly wings. With bright colors of purple, yellow, blue, and green, he gazed at them in awe.

At that moment the girl’s eyes opened and she too stared at the man. He felt flustered as she stood up and almost floated to him. She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek.

‘I don’t mean to disturb you, but I’m looking for something to give to my mother. She is deathly ill and I had heard that the plant that could save her was in here.’ He explained. During his conversation, his eyes had never left the wings on the girls back.

The girl tilted her head in confusion before answering, ‘If you tell me why you are staring at my wings, then I will help you save your mother.’

The man blushed before telling her. ‘My lady, they are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. The way the light shines on the colors takes my breath away. Truly you are the fairest of all the ladies of this realm.’

The girl’s eyes welled up with tears. ‘You are the first person who has said that to me. I will heal your mother and make you king of this realm for I am the princess spoke in legends.’

At this knowledge, the man kneeled down in overwhelming respect. ‘My Lady! Had I known it was you then I would have kissed the very ground you walk on!’

The princess shook her head and helped him up. ‘You shall kneel no longer for now you are king! Let us go heal your mother and prepare for the ceremony.’

 

The crowing ceremony was held in the spring where even the cherry blossoms were celebrating. People from all over the realm came over to congratulate the King and Queen. After that, the king told the Queen everyday how lovely she was and how he would never leave her.

They ruled for many years and died happily together, and after that the realm held many a happy regard for the “Everlasting King and Queen”

 

\---

By the time Neil was done, it was well into the afternoon and the fire had dwindled to ashes.  He looked down at his lap to find Rachael fast asleep.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” Neil asked himself. Never the less, he picked up his wife and carried her over to the bed. He climbed in the bed beside her and turned off the lamp that was there. Rachael snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Yes,” he thought “this is truly paradise.” He fell asleep dreaming of Rachael and another day at work tomorrow.

 

 

\--- 

Author’s notes – I’ve just gotten in the Harvest Moon verse with the latest game and already I’m obsessed with it. I haven’t got very far in the game, but Neil is defiantly my favorite. I have done “research” on the Harvest Moon wiki so I know all the other bachelors, but Neil and Rachael are just too cute together. This is my first story that I’ve worked up the courage to put on the net so please be kind! I would love constructive criticism so I can improve on the next story!   


End file.
